<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Takamori Tale by Kendrak98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205645">A Takamori Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrak98/pseuds/Kendrak98'>Kendrak98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Takamori, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrak98/pseuds/Kendrak98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope and Kiara are having fun during their trip. The "homiemoon", also know as the "Companionship Travel Funtime" or more importantly one of the last time the two girls will have the occasion of making some memories together before Kiara returns home. Something is bugging Calli off. Thoughts that she would like to drive away and a weak pain in her chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope &amp; Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Companionship Travel Funtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is my very first work. It will probably be a collection of Takamori stories. Takamori, especially in these last days, have been extremely blessed.<br/>English is not my first language so i hope i didn't make too many mistakes.<br/>Any feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- PEACE! – Calliope shouted as she and Kiara were ending their stream.</p><p>That night the two girls had a live stream that was supposed to last one hour, but it ended after double that time since Kiara started going tangents. The reaper and the phoenix talked a bit about the fun they had during that day of their trip. Or “homiemoon”, as the chat liked to call it. Calli and Kiara never went into details and the mystery about the things that happened during their vacation so far surely made their fans imagine a variety of situations. On twitter fan artist were already at work.<br/>
As the reaper closed her pc and put it away, she saw her phoenix companion in the bed, face buried into the pillow. “It’s already quite late” thought Calli while stretching her arms a little.</p><p>- Sleeping already, Kiara?</p><p>- Nope. It’s hard to fall asleep without my four hours of Netflix.</p><p>Calli smiled. She was somewhat tired, but she didn’t felt drowsy at all. The past couple of days spent with the phoenix surprisingly managed to fix the reaper sleeping schedule. </p><p>- I think I’ll go relax for a bit at the onsen. There shouldn’t be anyone else now. </p><p>Of course, as she heard that, Kiara blushed at the idea of Calliope Mori bathing naked in warm water. The hotel they were at had a pool, a gym, even some kind of cinema and much more. It also had an onsen outdoors, surrounded by lush trees, where the guests could take a refreshing bath in the thermal waters at any moment of the day. Calli loved the place. The phoenix, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to try it. Despite that, her flustered smile turned into some kind of grin.</p><p>- Well, have a good rest then – Kiara said as she got up from the bed. </p><p>- What’s with that grin, Kusotori? Thinking of something weird again?</p><p>- Totally not!</p><p>Of course she was. Calli went to the bathroom. Kiara got up, sitting on the bed, almost petrified as she could hear the reaper undressing. Her imagination went wild, as always. After a couple of minutes, the pink-haired girl exited the restroom wearing a long towel wrapped around her body. She picked up her purse and looked back at Kiara noticing that the phoenix had been staring at her all this time.</p><p>- Well, see you later. If you want to go to sleep already, go ahead. I’ve my key with me – said the reaper with a cold voice. Then she stopped at the door. Without turning her head. </p><p>- You sure you don’t want to try it too? I’m pretty sure a warm bath could help you relax. It’s probably better than four hour of Netflix, I guess.</p><p>Kiara didn’t know how to respond, but it didn’t matter. She could see Calli getting embarrassed at her our words and it didn’t past more than a second for her to frown.</p><p>- Nevermind – the reaper said while exiting their room.</p><p> </p><p>Calli immersed in the warm water. She was the only one there. She was sighing in relief, often taking some time to stretch her limbs. However, as pleasant as the situation might had been, she had a hint of a grimace on her face and a slight pain in her chest that she couldn't understand properly. She knew what was oppressing her heart, but she was trying to push those thoughts away. That pain kept coming back. The reaper closed her eyes, leaving only her head out of the water in an attempt to find peace again, but was startled when she saw someone at the entrance of the onsen area.</p><p>- Kiara? – She said surprised.<br/>
The orange-haired girl was wearing a long towel wrapping her body. Her eyes were pointed at the floor, as she was too embarrassed to keep her head up. Calliope felt a sudden and brief sense of happiness the moment she saw her companion. </p><p>- So you listened to me, huh, Kusotori? I hope you didn't come here just to do something weird as per usual.</p><p>Calli really wanted to joke a bit with Kiara, but she couldn’t help to feel a little bit flustered seeing the usually lively and energetic phoenix being so embarrassed and quiet. </p><p>- There is no one else, right? – Kiara asked with a soft voice.</p><p>- Yeah, don’t worry. It’s just you and me here.</p><p>- Turn around for a second.</p><p>With a smile, Calli looked away, in the opposite direction from the phoenix as she could hear her taking away her towel. She was right next to her. The air was full of steam and the relaxing sensation of the warm water quickly broke the tension between the two girls.</p><p>- You were right Calli, it’s actually amazing! – Kiara was back at being her usual cheerful self. Then she looked at Calli smiling. </p><p>- I’m really happy you invited me on this trip. </p><p>- Yeah, we had fun, and we still have a couple of days more. </p><p>- Yes! Tomorrow will be a busy day!</p><p>The reaper was somewhat surprised at the fact that the usually perverted phoenix didn’t say anything about them being naked near each other. “Why I’m the one thinking this!?” she thought. Her face showed an exaggerated expression of disbelief. The phoenix noticed it, and a big smug smile formed on her face. </p><p>- What are you thinking Calli? Are you excited that your sexy wife is here with you? </p><p>- Oh, shut up Kusotori! You were the embarrassed one to begin with!</p><p>The two of them started laughing. They were genuinely having fun. They joked about all the stuff that happened that day and from time to time Kiara would say something that could easily labeled as “bottom left”. </p><p>- I’m starting to regret the fact that I invited you.</p><p>- That’s mean! – Kiara pouted. </p><p>- Yeah, it is, but you know I’m joking, like we always do – These words left some kind of bitter taste in Calli’s mouth despite having said them herself.</p><p>- You know? I’m truly glad Calli. I’ll never thank you enough. Especially since I’ve little time left in Japan. Maybe I could repay you with the million kisses I promised you a while ago?</p><p>They kept chatting for some time. Despite the jokes and the fun, something in the pink haired reaper felt off. The pain in Calliope’s chest was back, stronger than before. The two of them were starting getting drowsy. Calli glanced at the now calm phoenix and she could see how she was slowly falling asleep. </p><p>- Kiara…?</p><p>The orange haired girl’s head gently fell on the reaper shoulder. Calliope froze for an instant, then moved her eyes the beautiful phoenix. “You know it Calli. She has to go. She has to do what’s best for her. Wasn’t the fact that she would have left Japan soon, the very reason you wanted to bring her with you?”. At this point the reaper was just talking with herself, in her head.<br/>
After a couple of minutes, Calliope woke up Kiara, who still was dazed by the nap. The two of them exited the water. Kiara, at this point, was sleeping standing up. Calli managed to support her and the two of them headed to their room. The reaper blushed hardly noticing the idiotic and blissful expression of the phoenix. “You’re cute when you don’t talk” thought Calli, before noticing that the muzzy phoenix was mumbling something, like she was sleep talking.</p><p>- Yeah… I love you too, Calli…</p><p>Surprised, Calli glared at her companion for a moment, then she found her own expression change unconsciously from an angry pout, to a saddened frown. “Sometimes I wonder if you are ever serious when you say those things.”<br/>
They reached their room and soon after entering they both changed in their pajamas. Calli was surprised seeing how little Kiara cared about changing in front of her, but she reached the conclusion that it was due sleepiness. As they both entered their own beds, Kiara would realize that even if was in some sort of daydream, she was actually still awake. Thinking on what she said and did just moments before, her heart started racing and all the slumber quickly disappeared. Sensing her own cheeks turning red, she rolled over, hiding her face from the pink-haired girl. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes had passed and Kiara was still wide awake. She could feel Calli moving in her bed, like she wasn’t sleeping yet either. She moved from under the sheets to turn her eyes toward the reaper. Then she saw Calli, looking at nothing in particular, with a pained look that made her restless. </p><p>- Calli? Are you ok?</p><p>- Oh? Kiara, you’re still awake? – The reaper immediately changed expression into a more relaxed and calm one, forcing a smile. </p><p>- It seems like I can’t sleep, hehe.</p><p>- Well, me neither. </p><p>- Something wrong? – Asked Kiara. </p><p>- No, don’t worry. Everything’s fine. </p><p>- You always say that it’s all ok and you’re fine, but I know that something is in your mind. If I could help you with that, I’d gladly do so.</p><p>- Thank you, Kiara. I really mean it. It’s ok, it’s nothing serious. </p><p>Kiara looked at the reaper. “Maybe I’m overthinking it?” Kiara thought. She was worried about Calli. Even if she didn’t want any help, Kiara felt like she needed to do something. At least trying to cheer her up. The sadness on her face disappeared in an instant as she thought of something to tease her friend. Hopefully some “innocent” jokes could have been of some sort of help.</p><p>- Hey Calli? – Kiara said smugly –You want me to sleep next to you tonight? – She chuckled.</p><p>- Huh!? </p><p>- I thought that maybe you just needed a hug, hehe.</p><p>Calliope glared at the phoenix. She was actually thankful of the fact that her friend was trying her best to free her from the anxiousness. Something clicked in her head. As she felt again that weak pain in her chest, she changed expression. This time was a more serious, more timid smile. Then, she moved in her bed making space for the phoenix, watching her intensely.</p><p>- Only for tonight – Said the reaper with hint of shyness in her voice.</p><p>- Eh? – Kiara couldn’t believe it actually worked. “Eh? What? She’s ok with that!?” It felt like there was a party in her head.</p><p>Even if she was panicking, she felt that this one chance was unmissable or she would have regretted it for the next hundred lives. With no second thoughts, but slightly embarrassed, the phoenix got out of her bed, and ended in Calli’s one, feeling the presence of her beloved reaper extremely close to her. On the other hand, Calli was already regretting what she said. “Why!? Why did I indulged her with this?” Kiara looked at her with a smile, feeling that most of her embarrassment was gone now that she was next to the pink-haired girl. She felt happy, extremely happy. </p><p>- Now, sleep Kusotori.</p><p>- Ok ok! – Kiara said lively and soon after she swooped down so her head could rest on Calli’s chest.</p><p>- Hey!</p><p>- Hehe Calli, you’re soft. This is better that any other pillow.</p><p>-Guh – Calli gulped. Kiara couldn’t see her, but at this point the reaper’s face was extremely flushed.</p><p>- I love you! – Kiara said while snuggling in Calli’s chest.</p><p>- Sometimes I wonder if you’re ever serious – Calli stated while diverting her eyes. She wasn’t smiling anymore. Kiara could feel how she was looking anxious. While glancing at the reaper lost in thought, something else caught her attention. Calli’s heart was beating fast, really fast. The reaper’s pulse felt extremely close to hers. Ironic, since Calli was an apprentice of Death himself.  With that sweet sound echoing in her head, Kiara, flustered like never before, searched for Calli’s eyes. </p><p>- I’m always serious, you know? – She said with a slightly trembling voice. - As is singed before, I really really really like you, hehe.</p><p>The two girls looked at each other deeply. “Why she’s so silent? Why she doesn’t joke about killing me like she always does? Does she… maybe…” Kiara thought. The phoenix took a deep breath. Then, mustering all the courage she could have ever had in all the lives she had lived up to that point, she started moving toward Calli, bringing her face close to hers. </p><p>- W-what are you doing Kusotori? – Calli mumbled blushing more and more.</p><p>- Calli, if you don’t want it, stop me, please. – Kiara said with a soft and trembling voice. </p><p>The phoenix closed the distance between her and the reaper. Their lips now so close to each other. In a matter of seconds, despite the embarrassment and insecurity, Kiara kissed her, gently. It didn’t last long. It was a simple, gentle kiss. Still, both Kiara and Calliope felt a surge of serenity and happiness invading their bodies. They could have sworn that time slowed down for both of them. Shortly after, they gazed at each other. Crimson eyes met sparkly purple ones. Then another kiss. This time, more passionate, almost as if the two girls were now free from some kind of shackles. Their hands clasped tightly and their fingers intertwined. </p><p>- I love you Calli. Is this enough to make you feel how serious I am? </p><p>- I guess so…</p><p>The two of them smiled, and chuckled, now close to each other, with the tips of their noses almost touching. They felt close to each other like they never had been before. Kiara in particular, was doing her best to keep a happy and calm face. In reality though, she was screaming internally. Her head felt like exploding, and her heart was beating fast. Too fast. She was pretty sure that at that point she almost died twice, out of happiness and excitement. Trying to keep it easy and contain that excitement was getting harder and harder. Then, out of nowhere, the joy and the cheerfulness disappeared from Calli’s face in an instant, bringing her crimson eyes to tears. She started sobbing, sincerely, without reserve. </p><p>- What happened Calli?</p><p>- Kusotori needs to do what’s best for Kusotori. – Calli said with broken voice. </p><p>The reaper didn’t even try to hide the tears. She didn't want Kiara to leave her, but she knew that it was the best thing for the phoenix, however hard it was to accept it. Just before the trip, she was calm about Kiara leaving. Calliope Mori always thought that she was independent and focused on her goals. She was truly like that. Those few days though, filled with happiness and good memories, made her certainties waver. That damn phoenix was really dear to her heart. </p><p>- Oh… Calli… - hearing those words Kiara froze for a moment. She felt guilt, even if rationally speaking, neither of them was wrong. After a deep breath, she moved her hand to Calli’s silky hair, bringing the reaper to her chest. She hugged her tightly. The reaper was still crying and sobbing. It was a sad sight, but one that Kiara had never seen before. For a moment, Kiara wondered about how many things she didn’t know about Calli, even if they had known each other for countless years. How many cursed nights did Calli spent in sorrow? How much pain was her heart bearing? The phoenix kept embracing the reaper, trying to comfort her. With her right hand, she stroked the crying woman’s hair. </p><p>- Calli – She said with a soft, calm voice – You know I can’t stay. Soon I’ll be back home, far away from you. But you know what? It doesn’t matter! I promised, don’t you remember? I will come visit at least once each two months. I will set it up so I will be able to stay a week or more. We will be able to play together, stream together, and even sleep together, like now. And while I’m away, we can still call each other. I don’t know if you want a committed relationship of some sort. I sure do. It’s crazy even the fact that I’m saying this much without getting embarrassed- She giggled, caressing the reaper’s head.</p><p>- I… do want it too. – Calli responded with muffled voice, her head still resting on Kiara’s chest. </p><p>-Hey, Calli, look at me.</p><p>The pink-haired girl moved her face to meet the phoenix’s brilliant eyes. It was practically imperceptible for calli, but Kiara's gaze changed for an instant. The sight of the reaper in a moment of such frailty and softness was too much for her. Her crimson eyes, wet with tears, had never been so sweet. For the third time that night, Kiara felt like she could have died out of happiness.</p><p>- I love you, remember that. – Kiara said joyfully.</p><p>- I love you too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving on a Jet Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of week had passed since the Takamori trip.<br/>The two of them spent the last few weeks together as partners.<br/>However, it's now time for Kiara to leave and return home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>You really made me happy with all the support for the first chapter.<br/>Takamori is really giving me the will and the strength to write.<br/>I hope you can enjoy this new chapter of my Takamori Tale.</p><p>tw: @Kendrak98</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in Japan. Winter was slowly fading away as the days were getting longer. The sun was high in the sky, and the morning breeze was warm. A ray of sunlight crept in from a window in Kiara's house, illuminating the face of the phoenix who was sleeping embracing her beloved. She moved under the sheets, disturbed by the light that reached her face. She leisurely opened her eyes yawning. Beside her, still sleeping, there was Calliope. The phoenix dazed by the drowsiness, looked at the reaper that was resting close to her, entangled together in a soft embrace. Kiara could feel Calli’s calm breath on her skin.</p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since the two of them started dating in secret. In the past days, the two of them kept seeing each other after their streams, usually ending up with one of them staying the night at the other’s place. Kiara was still unsure if everything wasn’t just a dream. A truly beautiful, marvelous dream. The sweet scent of the reaper reminded her of how everything was actually real. The phoenix, now wide awake, looked intensively at her girlfriend.</p><p>Calli’s sleeping face was delicate and extremely cute. Calli occasionally would mumble something in her sleep, but it was too confused for the phoenix to understand. That aspect of the reaper was surely something she was growing fond of. Kiara’s mind was filled with thoughts about stealing kisses or poking at the reaper’s cheeks. She kept looking at the pink-haired girl, enjoying every single second. After all, that day was their last day together. Kiara would have left Japan that afternoon, returning home and leaving the reaper alone. The two of them accepted the idea of embracing a long distance relationship.</p><p>“Nothing will change” they thought. “We will still be able to call each other and be there for each other, despite the time zones”.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara was still adamant about her coming back to Japan every once in a while, to be able to see Calli in person too. Because of all those thoughts, the phoenix didn’t want to get out of her bed. She was staring at Calliope, trying to imprint every single detail about the sleepy reaper in her mind. It’s true that they both accepted the fact that she would have left, but that didn’t mean they weren’t a little sad about it. As the ray of sunlight managed to reach Calliope’s face, the pink-haired girl broke her blissful expression, frowning. “Calli is such a cutie” thought Kiara. “My adorable girlfriend”. She blushed hearing her own mind thinking this sort of things. Then, Calliope slowly started opening her eyes too.<br/>
<br/>
- Good morning – Calliope murmured with a slightly raspy voice.<br/>
<br/>
- Good morning Calli. Did you sleep well?<br/>
<br/>
- Yeah… - She yawned - What time is it?<br/>
<br/>
- It almost 9 am.<br/>
<br/>
- Your plane is at 6 pm, right?<br/>
<br/>
- Yup! We still have some time. Do you want some breakfast?<br/>
<br/>
- I’d say I’m quite hungry.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara giggled and left Calli’s embrace in order to get out of bed. However, she found herself stopped by the reaper who reached for her hand.<br/>
<br/>
- No, no, no, Kusotori. You stay in bed a little more. It’s your last day. I’m gonna make breakfast for you myself.<br/>
<br/>
- Hehe, such a supporting wife – Kiara said giggling, stealing a quick kiss from the reaper’s lips. Calli, blushed for a moment, then looked back at her girlfriend with an angry pout.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey! Listen! We talked about the wife thing. Girlfriend? “your Mori”? Fine! But wife? It’s kind of weird.<br/>
<br/>
- You’re such a tsundere, Calli.<br/>
<br/>
- Guh. Just stay there and relax a little bit. – Calliope said after pinching the smug phoenix’s cheek.<br/>
<br/>
The reaper got out of the bed and stretched her arms a little. Since she was wearing only her underwear, as soon as she gave her back on Kiara, she could immediately feel that the phoenix was ogling at her. She turned her face again to her girlfriend and gave her a menacing look. As their eyes met again, they both chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
The first days the two of them spent together as partners had been a little strange. Calli often acted more severe and colder than usual while other times she was sweeter and softer, jumping from one extreme to another. Kiara on the other hand tried to keep her ordinary attitude, being a mix of funny, romantic and degenerate. She failed though, since especially during the rest of their trip and right after, she found herself being much more shy. However, after the first week as girlfriends, they managed to return their usual selves, free of messing around and having both fun and intimate time together. Hiding it from both their fanbases wasn’t too difficult. On stream, the couple of times they had a collab after the trip, they tried their best to act normally. It was probably possible thanks to the fact that Calli and Kiara spent most of their free time together that neither the reaper nor the phoenix craved attention or love. They had plenty. Sometimes hints and unusual details slipped from their mouths, but they just ended up being considered part of the revered “Takamori ship” antics.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
About half an hour later, both Calliope and Kiara were in the kitchen wearing some comfy clothes. Kiara was sitting at the table, with her head resting on her hands, watching her girlfriend serving breakfast for both of them. Pancakes, waffles, chocolate and even French Toasts. Kiara really enjoyed being spoiled by the reaper, especially since it wasn’t something that commonly happened. She smiled at the pink-haired girl as she sat at the table with her. That day they didn’t had much things to do, except for going to the airport. It was Kiara’s day off. Calliope, on the other hand, had a stream scheduled for that evening. The two girls could take it slow. The landlord was already informed and they already had the chance to settle the paperwork regarding the house. Most of Kiara’s belongings were already packed so that they would have been shipped to her home later on. There wasn’t much other stuff to do.<br/>
<br/>
- Do you like it? – Calli asked with a calm voice.<br/>
<br/>
- Yes! Quite the fancy breakfast, I have to say.<br/>
<br/>
- I’m glad you’re enjoying it.<br/>
<br/>
- There’s no way I wouldn’t enjoy something prepared by my dear Calli – Kiara stated, nodding her head, making the reaper blush almost imperceptibly. The phoenix kept her happy face on and continued talking. – If you think carefully, this is actually the last time we will have breakfast together at this place.<br/>
<br/>
- Well, yeah.<br/>
<br/>
- Despite some strange stuff that happened, like the whole Casper story, I’m going to miss this place.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t think too much about sad stuff. I mean, leaving a house where you lived for a while sure it’s not easy…<br/>
<br/>
- Well, I do have many memories about this place. – Kiara frowned.<br/>
<br/>
- Sure. Perhaps you should try to think about what will you do when you return home. You’ll be happy to see again your family and your cats, right?<br/>
<br/>
- You do have a point. Thank you Calli.<br/>
<br/>
- It’s nothing. – Calli hinted a smile as she was looking deep into Kiara’s purple eyes.<br/>
<br/>
- Since I know this area quite a bit, I guess that when I will come back I could just settle in some kind of hotel nearby.<br/>
<br/>
- Or you can just come to my place. Actually…<br/>
<br/>
- Actually? – Kiara asked intrigued.<br/>
<br/>
- I was thinking about changing place too. I saw there’s a flat for rent in the vicinity. It would be more spacious, and It would also have an extra bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
- Ohoh! That would be great. You would have much more space for your stuff and when I’ll come back, it wouldn’t feel cramped.<br/>
<br/>
- Exactly.<br/>
<br/>
- Still, we wouldn’t need the extra bedroom, wouldn’t we? – Kiara said with a smirk on her face.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, don’t make it weird Kusotori… Well, you do have a point – Calli admitted with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
- You know what would be awesome? If we managed to make a full HoloEN reunion by the time I can come back. If I were to return in a couple of months it would not only be spring, but also cherry blossom season!<br/>
<br/>
- That’s actually a good idea, Kiara. That extra bedroom would come handy in that situation.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as they finished their breakfast, the two of them moved on the couch, sitting close to each other. The reaper and the phoenix continued talking for hours, loosing track of time. They were exploring a myriad of possible things to do if all five of them ever managed to meet up. In between thoughts regarding their streaming job, Kiara and Calli spent quite some time talking about what they would like to do, as a couple, in the foreseeable future. They dwelled on various topics, but for the most part, they imagined the places they wanted to visit together. The two of them were laughing sincerely as time passed. At this point, it was almost lunch. Both the reaper and the phoenix were feeling a deep sense of joy.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara loved many things about her girlfriend. She liked to stare deeply into her girlfriend eyes. She liked her voice, especially when Calli was flustered or when she pulled out her sheriff accent. She also loved snuggling on her shoulder or on her chest. When doing so, Kiara could feel safe. It was particularly strange that she would feel so safe when close to an apprentice of Death. Still, whenever they hugged or kissed, Kiara could still feel her heart racing, almost bursting, just like she felt that time on their trip.<br/>
<br/>
Calliope too loved many things about her girlfriend. All those quirks, that just a month ago were kind of annoying, slowly started to become adorable in her eyes. The phoenix peculiar laugh, her crazy ideas, the bold and romantic advances that nine times out of ten ended with Kiara flushing red of embarrassment. She felt like the orange-haired girl was an irreplaceable part of her life. Of course, Calli tried her best to hide the love that she genuinely was feeling for Kiara. Despite everything, she still was having a hard time understanding those emotions. Calli definitely wasn’t used to show love, so she tried to suppress it in order to let it leak in small doses.<br/>
<br/>
The two girls, however, had the same, exact thought in the back of their mind. “It’s almost time”.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- Calli, it’s ok. We arrived earlier than I thought. You can go if you want, don’t worry about me.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t even say it. I stay.<br/>
<br/>
- But you have a stream in a couple of hours. You helped me so much cleaning the house. You should go and rest a bit.<br/>
<br/>
- Nope, I stay. – The reaper said with a gentle smile.<br/>
The two of them were in the hall of the airport. Kiara’s flight was scheduled for 6 pm, but the phoenix and her girlfriend reached the airport by 2:30 pm. They still had some time before the phoenix would check-in.<br/>
<br/>
- Thanks Calli.</p><p>- For what?<br/>
<br/>
- I just feel like I needed to thank you. This whole Hololive thing changed my life for good, sure… But you too. You changed my life for good too, you know?<br/>
<br/>
- Well, uh… I’m happy to hear that.<br/>
<br/>
- I really love you, hehe.<br/>
<br/>
- I… Ugh, I do love you too Kusotori. Why do you always make things so embarrassing – Calli said sheepishly as her face was flushing red.<br/>
<br/>
- Because when you’re embarrassed you are adorable. Actually, you’re always adorable – Kiara teased her girlfriend with a big smug smile.<br/>
Deep inside the phoenix was somewhat scared. She wanted to make Calli laugh. She wanted to have some good memories with her even now that she was about to leave. “Don’t be sad Kiara. Don’t be sad or you’ll make things only harder” she thought like she was lecturing herself.<br/>
<br/>
- I think maybe it’s time Kiara. For checking-in.<br/>
<br/>
- You’re right. Before that…<br/>
<br/>
- Uh?<br/>
<br/>
- Be careful with your sleeping schedule Calli. – Kiara merry voice changed in a more stern and motherly one.<br/>
<br/>
- Yup<br/>
<br/>
- Do your best as you usually do, but try not to overwork yourself. Your health it’s the most important thing after all. - “Don’t cry Kiara. You can do it, just like this” Kiara kept talking with herself in her head.<br/>
<br/>
- Yup. Well, I’m death actually… but I get it.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t enjoy too much this time alone, ok? And don’t let other girls flirt too much with you or I’ll be jealous. – “Don’t cry. Just make sure to say goodbye. You can do it”. The phoenix voice was getting weaker.<br/>
<br/>
- Hahaha, ok, ok.<br/>
<br/>
- I’ll be back sooner than you think. – “You can… you can…”. Her lips started to tremble.<br/>
<br/>
- I know. You promised me. – Calli looked softly at her girlfriend. The reaper was smiling. She was showing a warm and sweet smile as she knew that the phoenix was on the verge of bursting into tears.<br/>
<br/>
- A-and p-promise me – Kiara’s voice at this point was broken by crying and sobbing. – Promise m-me you won’t cry. O-ok?<br/>
<br/>
- I can’t promise that – Calli reached for the phoenix, embracing her tightly. With her right hand she started stroking at the orange and teal hairs. – I can’t promise that, Kiara. You know I’m not the best at sweet talking. I don’t even understand properly what’s this happiness and pain I’m feeling right now. As I told you, I’m a special brand of not so bright. Still, I can promise you one thing. I can promise you that, even if I won’t tell you many lovey stuff, I feel those things. I do love you. Even if we’re apart, I’ll be with you, just like I feel you’re always here with me, in my heart. So don’t cry. I’ll do my best and I’m sure you’ll do your best too. So we can make sure to be able see each other soon.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara looked up to meet Calliope’s gaze. Even the reaper face was wet with some tears. Still, her smile was warm as it had never been. The two girls brought their lips close to each other and shared a kiss. The phoenix took a step back then brushed away her tears with her hands.<br/>
<br/>
- I guess it’s time then.<br/>
<br/>
- Yup.<br/>
<br/>
- See you soon Calli.<br/>
<br/>
- See you soon Kiara.<br/>
<br/>
- I love you, really really really much.<br/>
<br/>
- I love you too.<br/>
<br/>
- I’ll go then – The phoenix gave one last quick kiss to the reaper and started walking away, waving at her.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t forget about me, ok? – Calli said with a now more confident and cheerful voice.<br/>
<br/>
- I would never ever forget you!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sky was dark the moment Calliope Mori returned home. It felt lonely. Sure, she lived alone, but those last few weeks, the reaper rarely had some alone time. Even when writing her lyrics or working on her song projects, she had her favorite phoenix by her side. She felt a little helpless. Not sad, nor happy. Calli was spacing out, looking at nothing in particular. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She didn’t look at it for quite some time. Maybe she just didn’t anticipate anything in particular now that Kiara was flying home. She sat on the couch, scrolling through Twitter to distract herself from her uneasiness. Then something caught her off guard. A tweet by Takanashi Kiara:<br/>
<br/>
“Goodbye Japan!<br/>
I had a fantastic time.<br/>
I’ll surely come back soon! Just wait for me!”<br/>
<br/>
As the reaper read it, she couldn’t help but smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be waiting for you too.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again!<br/>I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the angst and the bittersweet. I felt like it was needed.<br/>We are not ready for Kiara to leave.<br/>Glory to Takamori</p><p>tw: @Kendrak98</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Next Life Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now distant from each other, Kiara and Calli keep living their lives knowing that they have each other.<br/>One night, Kiara remembers something that Calli said.<br/>"A couple, back in the days".<br/>What did she forgot?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!<br/>Glory to Takamori.<br/>I'm trying to move from the angst to the fluffness. Next chapters should be much more on the sweet side.<br/>I hope you like it.</p><p>tw: @Kendrak98</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been a little less than a month since Kiara had taken the flight home. During this time she and Calliope kept in touch, although the time zones made things a little stranger, creating odd situations such as one of the girls waking up and the other one going to sleep at the same time. They had been texting each other a lot and they often engaged in voice and video calls for hours to keep each other company. Kiara also liked to share the various Takamori-themed fanarts made by those unsuspecting fans who didn’t know the truth. During that time, however, the secret ended up being discovered by Jenma, Kiara's manager, who, to the phoenix's surprise, seemed to low-key support the relationship. Kiara and Calli had given a lot of thought to the idea of letting the other HoloEN girls know. Kiara wasn’t against it, but Calli was afraid that if they had known, she herself would have let her guard down too much and she would have risked leaking too many clues during her streams.<br/>
<br/>
That night Kiara was sitting by the window, looking at the starry sky while petting one of her cats. She was trying to relax since she recently ended a stream in which she played a game that gave her a hard time. She died many times in-game. She wrote Calli a message, letting her know that she was going to sleep, even if she didn’t feel drowsy at all. Calli still didn’t answer, but the phoenix knew that she was probably still asleep since she had a long stream the day before. With her head full of thoughts, especially regarding the game experience she had a couple of minutes ago, Kiara found herself remembering something that Calli told her. After their trip they had a Q&amp;A collab and in that occasion Calli revealed that Kiara did not recover some memories of her past lives. The idea of her time forgotten didn’t make the phoenix sad, in fact she was actually genuinely curious. She wanted to know about her past self.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara was laying on her bed with her mind too active to even try sleeping. While she was wondering about what could she have been in those past “couple times” in which she couldn’t regain her memories of Calliope, she felt her phone vibrating. It was Calli, jokingly writing her good morning and good night in the same message.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I call you?” The phoenix texted.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, I was going to eat breakfast. I’ve a stream today, but it’s after lunch. You ok?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yup. I just wanted to ask you something”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, sure.”<br/>
<br/>
After the quick exchange, Kiara sat on her bed, resting her back on a big soft pillow. Then she called her girlfriend.<br/>
<br/>
- Hello my sweet Mori! – Kiara gushed at her beloved reaper.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey Kiara. What you wanted to ask me?<br/>
<br/>
- Eeeh, I can ask you in a minute, don’t worry. I want to know how are you and stuff like that first!<br/>
<br/>
- It’s all good, just like I told you yesterday, and the day before. I’m not overworking myself, don’t worry.<br/>
<br/>
- Are you sure?<br/>
<br/>
- Sure. Would it make you happier if I said that I missed your voice?<br/>
<br/>
- Aw, Calli. Super happy. – the reaper could feel Kiara’s smile just from hearing her. – I miss you too. I’m working hard to set up a small trip next month or the one after so that I can come back to see you.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t fret. Those flight aren’t cheap.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t worry! I also want to see the new house. You’re happy up there, right?<br/>
<br/>
-Yup. More space, bigger kitchen, bigger bedroom. The only problem is the landlord that’s quite picky. At least she said I can get the bunny. With all the moving and the working I didn’t get it yet.<br/>
<br/>
- Have you chosen the name already?<br/>
<br/>
- Still thinking about it. I can’t choose – Calli said with a small chuckle. The two of them played a lot with the bunny name ideas, suggesting only the strangest and evil sounding names for the pet.<br/>
<br/>
- So, what’s in your mind? What did you want to ask me? – Calli said while taking a bite of her French Toast.<br/>
<br/>
- It’s about something you told me some time ago. About my past self.<br/>
<br/>
- Your past self? – Calli coughed surprised.<br/>
<br/>
- Yes. That time during the Q&amp;A you explained to me that sometimes, “a couple, back in the days” to quote you, I didn’t recover my memories after being reborn as I usually do.<br/>
<br/>
- Uh, yes… I guess I told you something like that.<br/>
<br/>
- Well, it seemed like you knew me that time too. I was curious about what kind of person I was in the past.<br/>
<br/>
- That’s it?<br/>
<br/>
- That’s it.<br/>
<br/>
- Uhm. The past is the past. We shouldn’t dwell too much into it, but if you really want to know…<br/>
<br/>
- I’d love to.<br/>
<br/>
- Ok then – Calli sipped some water to clear her throat, then continued – It happened three times, if I remember correctly.<br/>
<br/>
- Three times?<br/>
<br/>
- Yes, each of those times you didn’t regain your past memories and you were reborn into another dimension with only the basic knowledge of yourself.<br/>
<br/>
- Wait a minute! – Kiara shouted while widening her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
- What? What happened?<br/>
<br/>
- This means that I don’t actually recall our first meeting!<br/>
<br/>
- Well. You don’t recall our first meeting just like you don’t recall our second “first meeting”.<br/>
<br/>
- So, the one time I saw you thousands of years ago, thinking you were a sexy chick and falling in love at first sight, that was actually the third time we met?<br/>
<br/>
- Guh! Yes. But don’t worry, all the other times it practically happened the same exact thing, more or less. Now that I think about it, our last “first meeting” was almost identical to the actual first meeting we had.<br/>
<br/>
- I see. Well, that’s strange. Was I different than I am now?<br/>
<br/>
- Not particularly.<br/>
<br/>
- Huh. I guess, that I was still me.<br/>
<br/>
- You want to know about more about it?<br/>
<br/>
- Yes, please.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Calli started explaining to Kiara the first time they met. Thousands of years ago, at Kiara’s first death, the reaper was in charge to accompany her soul to the Underworld, and was at that moment that she discovered that the soul in question was one of a phoenix. Even if she didn’t know any other ones, she was aware of the fact that phoenixes like Kiara don’t stay in the Underworld a lot, and that they simply would have been reborn after some time. Aside for the fact that in that occasion Calli didn’t know the orange-haired girl, what happened then was identical to what Kiara reminded as their first meeting. Kiara immediately started flirting with the reaper and the two of them became friends quickly. It was quite embarrassing for the reaper explaining all those things that happened so many years ago, but she did it anyway. She felt that her girlfriend was listening carefully and she was enjoying the story.<br/>
<br/>
Then Calli told her about the first time she didn’t regain her memories, many centuries after their true first meeting.<br/>
<br/>
- So basically, you’re saying that when I was sent to another dimension and had reborn, I didn’t know anything.<br/>
<br/>
- Just your name, and what you were.<br/>
<br/>
- And what did I do on that life?<br/>
<br/>
- Well, for instance, that world was quite hidebound by various beliefs. You joined the town guards since one of the only things you remembered was your knowledge as a warrior.<br/>
<br/>
- Uh, interesting – Kiara was captivated by all these details. Calli could have lied and told her whatever she wanted, but deep inside the phoenix trusted the reaper so much that she was certain of her honesty.<br/>
<br/>
- You defended the town and you actually ended up building a family.<br/>
<br/>
-What!? – Kiara shouted surprised – I betrayed you!? Oh my god, Calli I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!<br/>
<br/>
- Guh, let me finish – Calli said firmly. She didn’t want to let her know how she was actually flattered by her apologies. – Basically, at a certain point you found this woman that had two kids. She was alone and you saved her. You liked her because she was “hot”, your words not mine, and you stayed with her many years until you died due to an illness.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh. Well, that’s something. And then?<br/>
<br/>
- And then you met me for the second “first time”. You said… - Calli paused a little, hints of embarrassment were showing up in her voice - … that I was the best thing you ever seen and you told me that you wanted to marry me.<br/>
<br/>
- Wait, I was some kind of player, wasn’t I?<br/>
<br/>
- Something like that, I guess. That time you caught me by surprise since you didn’t remember me.<br/>
<br/>
- Did you try to reboot me? As I suggested you.<br/>
<br/>
- It wouldn’t have worked. Well from that point onward, after some time, we were friends again and it was like you never actually forgot.<br/>
<br/>
- I see. That’s interesting. What about the other one?<br/>
<br/>
- That one is more… uhm… peculiar.<br/>
<br/>
- What happened?<br/>
<br/>
- After many lives you again forgot your past lives. When you got to the Underworld after your death, you didn’t remember me, so I knew that it had happened again. You were – Calli paused for a moment. - a little different.<br/>
<br/>
- How?<br/>
<br/>
- You were… angry.<br/>
<br/>
- Angry? – Of all the words, that one was something Kiara didn’t expect to hear.<br/>
<br/>
- Yes. In that world you had become some kind of army general, or lieutenant. It was a dark world, and you were a beacon for the mortals.<br/>
<br/>
- Woah. A hero?<br/>
<br/>
- A hero, yes. You were killed on the battlefield while trying to protect your comrades. You were angry and desperate. You wanted to go back to save them. You actually fought me to try to convince me to send you back.<br/>
<br/>
- I attacked you!? What the hell past-Kiara!<br/>
<br/>
- Yes. I kinda hate to admit it, but if you wouldn’t have been just a soul, a remnant of a living being, you would probably have won. But you didn’t. You couldn’t though. And of course, there wasn’t much I could have done for you.<br/>
<br/>
- This seems pretty different – Kiara said while her voice lowered in tone.<br/>
<br/>
- Nah. Shortly after you looked at me and said something like “I can’t go back, but at least I’m here with you. Wanna go on a date?”.<br/>
<br/>
- No way! – Kiara chuckled. Calli could hear her laugh from the phone. She really loved her girlfriend’s laugh. It was peculiar, chaotic, just like her. She felt like it annoyed her just a couple of months ago, but now, whenever she heard it, she couldn’t help but smile.<br/>
<br/>
- It’s true, you actually said it. Just Kusotori being Kusotori, now and in the past. Nothing new, really.<br/>
<br/>
- And then?<br/>
<br/>
- Then what?<br/>
<br/>
- What happened after that?<br/>
<br/>
- Same as usual. We talked a bit, we became friends, you were reborn and then after five or six lives, you forgot again.<br/>
<br/>
- And that was the last time I forgot you, right?<br/>
<br/>
- Yes. All the others rebirth you slowly regained your memories as per usual. You didn’t lose them like those times for thousands of years.<br/>
<br/>
- Interesting. Thank you, Calli, for telling me all these things.<br/>
<br/>
- No need.<br/>
<br/>
- Sorry that I bothered you during your breakfast. I didn’t let you have some time for yourself.<br/>
<br/>
- What? What are you talking about? I’ve time for you, you know? – Calli said with her annoyed voice.<br/>
<br/>
- Hehe, thanks Calli. It’s strange to think about how you were “Shut up Kusotori, you’re a pain in the ass” just two months ago.<br/>
<br/>
- Ok, now you’re annoying me.<br/>
<br/>
The two of them laughed together, and continued to making fun of each other. In the end, the distance between them didn’t manage to make their relationship waver. In fact, they felt much closer.<br/>
<br/>
- By the way, Kusotori. What time is it for you now?<br/>
<br/>
- Hehe, uh… not too much late, maybe?<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh. You were the one that told me to sleep properly and every night you manage to go to bed so late. It’s unhealthy.<br/>
<br/>
- I’m going right away then!<br/>
<br/>
- Good, good.<br/>
<br/>
- Say, Calli… What will you do if I ever forget you again? I mean, If I really forget you again? – Kiara frowned. Her voice changed suddenly, like she got hit with these thoughts out of nowhere.<br/>
<br/>
- Well, you died many times since last time, and you always managed to remember me.<br/>
<br/>
- But what if I didn’t?<br/>
<br/>
- You shouldn’t worry about it. I can’t get rid of you. You always manage to find me and flirt with me or stuff like that.<br/>
<br/>
- I fear that one time I will forget and you won’t be there. Maybe I wouldn’t care since I wouldn’t have any memories, but I think that I need you to be truly happy.<br/>
<br/>
- Kiara, don’t worry, really. You think too much. Also, if it would ever happen again, I will come to you and remind of who you were and who I am.<br/>
<br/>
- Thanks Calli. You’re the best wife I could have ever desired!<br/>
<br/>
- Hey! What I told you about the wife thing!?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next morning Kiara woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. In the end, since that was her day off, she slept until she completely recharged her batteries. She had breakfast and then she went to her bedroom, turning her computer on. After stretching her arms in order to drive away the drowsiness she still had, she texted Calli, telling her good morning.  After less than a minute, she received a text reply from her girlfriend.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Good morning. I was starting to think you disappeared.”<br/>
<br/>
“At least I’m full of energy now. How are you doing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Again? All good. Actually I wanted to show you something.”<br/>
<br/>
“uhuh, what?”<br/>
<br/>
Kiara was looking at her phone patiently waiting for Calli’s reply. Then, soon after, she received a photo. In the photo she could clearly see Calli’s hand that was touching her favourite glass, half-filled with red wine.<br/>
<br/>
At the center of the picture there was a thick book with a light blue cover decorated with a delicate yellow pattern.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice book. Relaxing with some reading?” Kiara replied.<br/>
<br/>
In that moment, she heard her phone ring. She was a little surprised that Calli would call her like that, since Kiara was the one that usually started the calls.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey, Calli! You missed me so much you wanted to hear me as soon as possible? – Kiara said trying to tease the reaper.<br/>
<br/>
- Geez, sometimes it’s difficult to stand you. – Calli sighed. – The book is a present.<br/>
<br/>
- A present? For who?<br/>
<br/>
- For you or us, I don’t know either. Now that I think about it, it’s a stupid idea, forget it. – Calli started talking fast, embarrassed by her own thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
- What do you mean? I want to know! – Kiara whimpered.<br/>
<br/>
- It’s really, just a stupid idea. It’s nothing, really.<br/>
<br/>
- Please, please, please!<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, fine… I’ll tell you. – Calli gave up. – It’s a blank book. The pages are slightly thicker, good for write, draw or to collect photos.<br/>
<br/>
Calli paused for a moment. Kiara was listening carefully, but somehow she wasn’t really getting it. The phoenix was probably too distracted by her girlfriend’s shy voice. “Adorable” she thought.<br/>
<br/>
- You were scared that you could forget me or something like that, so I picked this book, so we can fill it with our memories. This way… - the reaper was having an extremely hard time on explaining her gift. She still wasn’t used to be so open with her feelings, especially to Kiara. “She’s probably grinning like an idiot now.” Then Calli continued talking bashfully - … this way, I can just show it to you next time you die, and maybe it will help the future you to regain your memories. Something like that.<br/>
<br/>
Calli sighed as she finished talking. She glanced at her phone since she couldn’t hear any answer or comment from the phoenix.<br/>
<br/>
- Kiara? Are you still there?<br/>
<br/>
- Oh my God! Calli! You are adorable! – Kiara shouted in her phone, with a voice that was in between crying of joy and on the verge of bursting out laughing.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, I knew it – Calli said to herself while covering her eyes with the palm of her hand.<br/>
<br/>
- You are the best, the sweetest girlfriend ever! I wanna marry you, like, right now! So cute!<br/>
<br/>
- Hey! Enough! I’m going to burn this book! Forget it. It was a terrible idea! – Calli shouted flushing bright red.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t be such a tsundere! Thank you Calli. It’s a wonderful idea. I love it!<br/>
<br/>
- Geez.<br/>
<br/>
- I can’t wait to see you again!<br/>
<br/>
- Me neither.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clara Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calli find herself in a strange situation.<br/>A dream.<br/>A beautiful one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The large room was illuminated by the flickering lights of countless candles. On one end of the room there was a big dark throne-like chair, decorated with skulls and bones. In front of the seat, there was a table, adorned with various trinkets. Calliope Mori was sitting comfortably on the chair. She was wearing her usual clothes except for her barbed cloak. The one that she was wearing at the time was much more elaborate and regal. Her eyes hinted at the great weariness she was feeling, but were focused on the five people who stood in the middle of the room. Most of them were young men and women and had a bright expression on their faces. One of them, who was a step closer to the Calliope, looked much more serious, gazing at the reaper with reverence. The whole scene, from Calli’s prospective, strangely seemed as clear as fuzzy. <br/><br/>- Death-Sensei –the serious man said– The apprentices reported to me about deaths that occurred today. They managed to complete their tasks correctly. It seems that everything is now under control. We’re sorry that we made you take care of most of the souls that had to be accompanied to the Underworld. <br/><br/>- No worries. It’s my duty – Calliope said with tranquil voice. <br/><br/>In that moment, the reaper noticed that something was wrong. “Uh, Did I speak?” She thought. It felt extremely strange. Calliope could see and hear everything. She heard her voice just like she was feeling her body and everything that was near her normally, but she was not the one in control. Everything was somewhat confused, colors often shifted in the background. Whatever she was watching was clear as her eyes were focused on it. Everything that was in her peripheral vision was twisted and hazy. “What’s happening?”.<br/><br/>- However we ask forgiveness for not having been of sufficient support. Due to our inefficiency, almost all of the current Overworld day has passed.<br/><br/>- Oh. It’s already so late?<br/><br/>- Yes. You have been working nonstop for the past fifteen hours.<br/><br/>- Ugh. She will scold me again, isn’t she? What hour is it in the Overworld?<br/><br/>“She?” The more was happening the less she was understanding. Then, like a sudden revelation, she remembered. Calli’s most recent memory was nothing regarding the Underworld, let alone being Death-Sensei. “I was on my bed. What was I doing? Oh! This must be a dream”. <br/><br/>- It should be around 11:00 PM. We can take care of the next souls. You should go rest. – Said the young and serious man. Calli figures that he must had been the senior among her apprentices.<br/><br/>- It’s ok, it’s ok – Calli said yawning. – I’ll leave it to you for the day. However, be sure to call me if anything strange happens.<br/><br/>- As you wish, Death-Sensei.<br/><br/>- I’ll go then.<br/><br/>The pink-haired girl stretched her arms a little and then waved gently at her apprentices. Suddenly she disappeared as dark mist engulfed her. The actual Calliope Mori, watching the whole scene unable to interfere, was quite confused at what was happening. “I’m the Sensei now? Where am I going?”. With these doubts in her head she started to think at what she was doing before falling asleep. Unfortunately, her mind was too much curious about the current dream to recall properly.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Shortly after disappearing from what was supposed to be her office, Calliope was in front of a house. It seemed a regular human house, with white walls and an orange-red colored roof. It was surrounded by a vast garden. Calli couldn’t see If there was something else since she didn’t had control on what her eyes were watching. Even if she could have taken a look around, the moonlight wouldn’t have been enough to properly see in that dark night.<br/><br/>She moved towards the door, gently knocking at it before entering the house. As soon as she entered, a colorful view hit her eyes. The inside was warm. Calli couldn’t really understand it, but it almost seemed nostalgic. Even the smell felt like home.<br/><br/>- Oh! Daddy finally arrived! – A voice said behind from inside the house. Calli knew perfectly whose voice was that.<br/><br/>- Ugh… Don’t let her learn the “daddy” joke again, please. – As Calli could hear herself saying these words, she also could hear the iconic laugh of her beloved phoenix in the background. <br/><br/>The reaper headed to the room right after the entrance. A big open-space, that functioned as both living room and dining room. A great couch was positioned facing a big television while a round table stood near the kitchen area of the room. Various shelves and bookcases crammed with books and music discs decorated the room, although they looked confused since it all was a dream. As soon as she entered the open-space, she was greeted by Kiara with a quick kiss.<br/><br/>- You worked nonstop again? Right? – The phoenix said pouting.<br/><br/>- Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice it was so late. – Calli said kissing the phoenix once again, like it was the most normal thing to do. <br/><br/>The reaper focused on the phoenix. “Woah” was the only thing she could think. Kiara was her usual self, but something was different. For instance, her hair was longer, apparently fluffier, and it felt like Calli was eager to stroke it. Kiara whole figure was giving a much more mature and motherly vibe. Her smile too, was warm and restful. The more she was watching her, the more she could feel at peace. Those thoughts were interrupted when a second figure entered the scene shortly after. A little girl was running toward her, and ended up crashing in what transformed into a tight hug.<br/><br/>- Mom! – The girl said.<br/><br/>- Here you are! – Calli said while chuckling and hugging the girl back. – Hey! Clara. Why are you still awake? It’s late!<br/><br/>- She really wanted to wait for mom. She almost fell asleep a couple times. – Kiara explained while ruffling Clara’s hair. <br/><br/>Calliope was incredulous. Almost speechless. The little girl who was hugging her was now making a playful face at Kiara. "Mom? Clara?". Calli was trying to sort things out. The girl was young, she seemed 7 or maybe 8 years old. She vaguely resembled Kiara. In her face, in her hair, even in her feathers. One of the things that struck her most about the child were the two feathers, just like those of her beloved phoenix, colored with a bright blue. Her hair was a bright blue too, turning golden yellow at the tips. She was smiling joyfully, but Calli could see a fair amount of weariness in the child's eyes.<br/><br/>- You should go to bed Clara. It’s late. You don’t have to wait for me every day. – Said Calli as she was taking her regal cloak off with the help of Kiara.<br/><br/>- But If I don’t wait for you, I never see you! – Clara said with an adorably angry face.<br/><br/>- You have mama here with you, right? It’s not like you’re alone.<br/><br/>- But mama waits for you too every night, so I do the same.<br/><br/>- Kiara, you should get some sleep too. There’s no need to wait for me. Really. <br/><br/>- There’s no way I won’t wait for my beloved wife when she’s late – Kiara said while leaving a kiss on the reaper’s cheek. <br/><br/>- Fine. Now you need to go to sleep though.       <br/><br/>- Five more minutes! – Clara shouted as she ran toward the couch, where many sheets of paper and crayons lied on the floor. <br/><br/>Calliope was surprised. That was surely a peculiar dream. She was stunned by the fact that she and Kiara had a daughter for some reason, she didn’t expect the coziness of what was happening and she was estranged by the simple fact that for some reason Calli of the dream didn’t correct Kiara about the “wife thing”. She moved toward the coat hangers and as she was putting down her cloak, she noticed a fancy ring on her finger. “Uh. That’s why I didn’t correct her”. <br/><br/>As she was moving to the couch, to relax her sore back, Calli noticed a shelf with tons of photos. There was a couple of photos with herself, Kiara and the other HoloMyth girls, another couple with just the two of them and then various pictures with the two girls and Clara. It seemed like in every photo the blue-haired kid was of a different age. In one photo she was a small baby, in another one she was maybe twelve and in yet another one she was probably twenty. “seems like we adopted some kind of phoenix subspecies. Different from Kiara, that’s for sure” Calli thought trying to find an explanation for the dream.          <br/><br/>- Mom, Mom! Look at this! – Clara said giving a sheet of paper to the reaper. <br/><br/>It was a simple drawing. There were three figures. One was a black skull with a pink inscription above that said “Mom Daddy”. Then there were two poorly drawn birds. One was orange and had a purple inscription that said “Mama” while the other bird was blue and its yellow inscription said “Clara”.  Calli couldn’t help but gush over the cute sketch, both in the dream and in her actual mind. <br/><br/>- She wanted you to see it before she went to sleep. – Kiara said smiling, sitting on the couch next to her wife.<br/><br/>- Wow! It’s amazing!<br/><br/>- Hehe. You really like it? – Clara giggled<br/><br/>- I really really like it! It will be a fine addition for my desk!<br/><br/>After that exchange, Calli suddenly felt that the dream was getting more and more fuzzy. Confused, unclear. Calli couldn’t understand some words and couldn’t properly see some details. It felt like the dream was ending. Even if Calli never dwelled on the thought of making a happy family, those images, surely hit her heart. Kiara was gorgeous and caring. Clara was so adorable. It was just a dream, but Calli for a moment seriously wanted it to be true.<br/><br/>The dream continued, hazy and confused. The three girls kept talking ad joking for a while. Then Clara fell asleep, hugging tightly Calli’s arm. The reaper too, felt like she was soon going to fall asleep. Her supposed to be daughter close to her, and her wife that gently stroked her hair, while mumbling some sweet words about how she missed her and that she shouldn’t overwork herself too much, all in all it was a moment of love and happiness.<br/><br/>Calliope could feel her dream-self slowly falling asleep and everything was getting more blurred. As her eyes were closing, the last thing she could see were her wife telling her good night while leaving a soft kiss on her lips. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Calli woke up. She was laying one her bed. Her hand was resting on the blue and yellow book in which she was writing some of her and Kiara’s memories the night before. She got up and moved closer to the window. It was dawn. In her mind, for some reason, the dream she just had was vivid and clear. She could remember every single detail. <br/><br/>“That... That was something” She thought, unaware of the embarrassed expression on her face.<br/><br/>She felt so refreshed that even if it was pretty early in the morning, she couldn’t have gone sleeping again. She stretched her limbs for a bit and then she looked at her phone. She instinctively wrote a message to Kiara.<br/><br/>“I had a strange dream” <br/><br/>“Good morning! A good one or a bad one?” The phoenix replied after a couple of minutes. <br/><br/>“A good one. Definitely a good one.”<br/><br/>“Ohoh! Wanna tell me about it?” <br/><br/>“I’ll tell you in person” Calli grinned as she sent the text. She took a liking on teasing her beloved phoenix. <br/><br/>“Oh well, too bad, because all HoloEN will come to Japan a week from now!”<br/><br/>“What!? Are you serious!? – Calli’s eyes widened. They had been talking about that for quite a while, but recently there had not been any news.<br/><br/>“Yes! It’s all set. We’re staying at your place, like we said, it’s ok?”<br/><br/>“Of course. I can’t wait to be together with you all!”<br/><br/>“And I can’t wait to see you again and give you a big hug” <br/><br/>Calli chuckled reading that last text. The dream was still affecting her thoughts and feelings. “Maybe…” she thought “maybe the whole family idea is not that crazy. Maybe even the wife thing could be good.” Calli smiled, noticing her own embarrassment and excitement about these ideas. Those thoughts were surely more akin to Kiara’s mind, not to hers. For some reason she really couldn’t stop smiling though. She jumped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. Then she took her phone again.<br/><br/>“I anticipate it”<br/><br/>After sending the message and trying to get rid of the uncharacteristic grin that was one her face, she reached for the blue book. She sat on the bed in a way she could sketch something. She had more than one idea on what to draw.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. HoloMyth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, after many months apart, Calliope and Kiara are about to reunite alongside the other members of HoloMyth.</p><p>The girls are now all together for the first time. Still, Ina, Gura, and Amelia don't know anything about what's happening between the reaper and the phoenix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff Stuff<br/>Never Enough</p><p>I hope you like it!</p><p>Special thanks to @breadsama that helped me by fixing my english that's still far from perfect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calliope was waiting impatiently for the arrival of the four colleagues sitting in the lobby of the airport. Finally, the day when the five girls could be together had arrived. Obviously, as excited as she was at the idea of being able to joke and chat in person with Ina, Gura, and Amelia, the thing that thrilled her the most was being able to see her beloved phoenix again. After all, they haven't been able to meet in person for over two months now. Keeping in touch with the aid of technology was helpful, but it wasn't the same as talking face to face. Especially since in the last few days she had happened to dream and fantasize scenarios similar to the one she vividly remembered where Clara had appeared. However, her excitement was restricted by the fact that she would have to behave as usual, without letting the other girls know about their relationship. After all, she still wasn't on board with the idea of telling them about their relationship.<br/>
<br/>
The reaper was too afraid that their awareness could lead to obvious repercussions on her on-stream behavior. "It's better if we keep this to ourselves, at least for now." she thought to herself. Of course, that wasn’t all. Arguably the biggest reason why she didn't want the other girls to know was the fact that for her, it would be far too embarrassing. It wasn't easy for her to be openly affectionate with Kiara, let alone act lovey-dovey in front of the other girls. In her mind, she was worried that she would lose her image as the cold and cool reaper if they, Kiara included, started to make fun of her more delicate side. Especially considering that ever since she had that adorable damn dream, the reaper was eager to act more affectionate towards her beloved phoenix.  Little did she know about the fact that that image was long lost due to her “adorkable” behavior.<br/>
<br/>
The four colleagues would have arrived in Japan shortly. They were on different flights, but would have arrived at practically the same time. Calli was growing impatient. Not that she had any other commitments for the day. It was still early in the morning after all. She just couldn't wait. She wanted to hug them all and finally spend some time together.</p><p>She was listening to some music in her headphones, when she got a message in the HoloMyth group chat. It was Amelia.</p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p>“I’m here too, I was waiting for you!” Calli wrote back.</p><p>From different areas of the airport appeared the four girls carrying the various luggage. Gura and Amelia first, then Kiara and then Ina. They all stopped for a minute greeting each other and then moved quickly toward the lobby in search for the pink-haired reaper.<br/>
<br/>
- Welcome to Japan! – Calli said to the girls as soon as she could see them.<br/>
<br/>
- Here she is! My waifu! – Kiara yelled jumping into her arms. "You damn bird, it's easy for you to say, you can act however you please."<br/>
<br/>
- There she goes – Ina said chuckling at the sight of the phoenix getting all hyped up.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, Kusotori, you’re back too.</p><p>It wasn’t easy for Calli to act cold to her girlfriend. Kiara noticed it immediately since as she reached the reaper and wrapped her in a hug she could hear Calli’s heart racing. Knowing that, the phoenix couldn’t help but grin, even if she was trying not to.<br/>
<br/>
- Finally we’re all together. It almost doesn’t feel real! – Gura said with a blissful expression.<br/>
<br/>
- Getting emotional already, stinky? – Amelia sneered at the shark girl.<br/>
<br/>
- Shut up, <em>stoopid</em><br/>
<br/>
- We should bring your stuff to my house. I’m sure you’re pretty tired from the flight – Calli couldn’t help but smile happily while talking face to face with her friends.<br/>
<br/>
- Calli are you sure we’re not a bother? – Ina asked gently<br/>
<br/>
- Yeah, if it's a problem housing all four of us we can get rid of the shark. - Ame stated, laughing at her own joke.<br/>
<br/>
- Ame! Hey!<br/>
<br/>
- I’m joking, i’m joking!<br/>
<br/>
- Don't worry about it. I have a big apartment now with two bedrooms and plenty of space. It's not a problem at all.<br/>
<br/>
With that being said the five girls started moving toward Calli’s apartment. While walking home, the group of friends continued making fun of each other, throwing mean jokes and plenty of puns. In the midst of all that chatting, Calli noticed how Kiara seemed suspiciously silent. She would laugh here and there, and add something to the various conversations, but the reaper felt like she was distracted.</p><p>As soon as the shark, detective, and priestess were focused enough on the sight of that particular district in Japan, Calli sneaked behind them, where Kiara was waiting for her.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey – The reaper whispered.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey.<br/>
<br/>
- Are you ok? Is something wrong?<br/>
<br/>
- Nope, it’s all good Calli – The phoenix replied with a warm smile. Then she diverted her eyes blushing a little – I’m just happy we’re together again. I’m doing my best to not be overly affectionate.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh – “Why are you so damn cute, you stupid bird” Calli thought – I’m happy too, you know?<br/>
<br/>
Kiara stared again into the reapers crimson eyes, then glanced over at the three girls, making sure they were still distracted. After she noticed that the girls were laughing loudly at something they had just saw, the phoenix took the opportunity to quickly leave a kiss on Calli's lips.<br/>
<br/>
- Ssshh! I love you<br/>
<br/>
- Uh, Ehm, I… I love you too. – The pink-haired girl said fumbling around her words while blushing more than the phoenix expected her to do. – Don’t do things like this out of nowhere. It’s already hard enough, you know?<br/>
<br/>
- I’m that irresistible? – Kiara said smirking at her girlfriend<br/>
<br/>
- Yes, you are. You’re actually prettier than the last time I saw you. – Calli regretted whispering those word as soon as they left her mouth. At that point the phoenix had a smug grin spread all over her face accopanied by a slight blush. - Don’t get too cocky though.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After a couple of minutes they arrived at Calli’s house. The apartment was really big and welcoming and felt even bigger thanks to the tidiness that the reaper was keen to keep. The big couch in the living room was immediately seen as the ultimate destination for Amelia, Gura and Kiara that let themselves fall on it to rest a little. Ina, on the other hand, was insisting on helping Calli while the reaper insisted back to let her take care of everything.<br/>
<br/>
Shortly after the five girls were all on the big couch, sighing in unison after having put away their luggage and various items. It was already lunchtime and they were thinking of going out to eat at a restaurant close by.<br/>
<br/>
- What about the beds? – Ina asked the reaper.<br/>
<br/>
- There are two bedrooms and they are fairly spacious. We can split two in my bed, two in the other bed and I’ll sleep on the couch<br/>
<br/>
- Eh? That’s not fair – Kiara complained instantly – You're giving us all a place to sleep, you should at least have the comfort of your bed.<br/>
<br/>
- Kiara is right. We can split two and three. After all, this midget hardly counts as one – Amelia added poking on Gura’s cheek.<br/>
<br/>
- Or maybe we can just let you sleep on the couch, Watson<br/>
<br/>
The five of them laughed heartily. It really felt good to be all together in person and not just behind their respective screens and stream set-up.<br/>
<br/>
- Fine, we can split two and three.<br/>
<br/>
- I’m gonna sleep with Calli! – Shouted the phoenix with pride in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
- We had no doubts, Kiara – Ina chuckled. She was keeping an eye on both the phoenix and the reaper. Something felt off, in a good way, but she wasn’t thinking too much into it.<br/>
<br/>
- Guh! Or we can just leave Kusotori on the couch<br/>
<br/>
- Hey! That’s mean!<br/>
<br/>
After eveyone was refreshed and recharged, the crew exited Calli's apartment in order to have lunch at a local restaurant that was said to have really tasty yakiniku. They wholeheartedly enjoyed eating together and talking about this and that. Calliope in particular had a constant blissful smile on her face. Those last two months she rarely had some time with friends since she was always busy. Not that she had that many anyway.<br/>
<br/>
In the late afternoon they were back home. The five of them had scheduled a special Q&amp;A stream where they had fun trying to answer for each other. At a certain point during the stream Kiara and Ina started a pun fight, making Calli and Gura laughing like crazy while Ame was trying to endure the comedic torture. They enjoyed every single second of that collab.<br/>
<br/>
Tired from the long day they had, the group of girls went to sleep soon after dinner. Amelia, Ina, and Gura would share one room, while Kiara managed to convince Calli to allow her to sleep with her. The reaper was fairly suprised at how good of an actor the phoenix was. The orange-haired girl acted perfectly in character, joking about the fact that the reaper should have accepted her love and sometimes messing with the other girls in a playful attempt to make Calli jealous. The reaper tried her best to act as if she wasn't jealous at all, but it wasn't easy and she hated the fact that she was so much in love with the stupid bird to even feel jealous to begin with.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In the middle of the night, Gawr Gura woke up disturbed by noises she couldn't quite understand. Thanks to the dim moonlight that illuminated the room, she was able to see the faces of the two other girls who accompanied her. She giggled at Amelia, who looked as if she was fighting in her sleep, and smiled softly towards Ina, who seemed to have a smile of absolute serenity. Yawning, the little shark girl got out of the bed, stretching her shoulders slightly. She had a vague thirst, "Maybe if I have something to drink, i'll be able to go back to sleep" she thought. The shark girl glanced back at her two friends still fast asleep, then began to tiptoe towards the door.<br/>
<br/>
Gura came out of the room, careful not to make any noise as to not wake the others, but she quickly realized that there were some noises coming from Calliope's room. Gura noticed from the cranny under the door that the light in their room was still on. Instinctively, she moved towards the door and immediately heard a faint murmur followed by giggles, "What's going on?" she thought. Moved by an unstoppable curiosity she did the most cliché thing of all and got into position to peer through the peephole. What she saw petrified her on the spot with an embarrassed smile and a completely flushed face. Calli and Kiara, giggling and embracing each other under the bedsheets. Gura wasn't the brightest at times, but she was pretty sure that they were also not wearing anything under those sheets.<br/>
<br/>
Calli and Kiara were snuggling each other in the reaper's bed. The two of them were talking and chuckling together, trying their best to keep it quiet and not wake anyone up. They mostly chatted on what they were doing while they were far apart. Kiara in particular, was suprised by how softer and gentler Calli was treating her. The usually stand-offish and tsundere used to find it difficult to open up to the phoenix, but now it seemed like she didn't care at all about her doubts and mental complexes. The time she spent without Kiara felt so cold in comparison, she could sense her warmth again, and she truly wanted to sense it all.<br/>
<br/>
- Before we actually go to sleep, we should write about today in the book, don’t you think? – Calli suggested with a calm and relaxed voice.<br/>
<br/>
- Yeah, why not? I’m actually curious about what you already wrote down in there hehe<br/>
<br/>
- Uh… well, nothing in particular, really. There’s not much to see.<br/>
<br/>
- You’re hiding something, right? – Kiara said with a slightly mischievous voice.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, no. Nothing to hide. It’s just… i don’t know. Embarrassing?<br/>
<br/>
-Uh? Did you hide a photo of your naked body in there? Future Kiara would appreciate that hehe<br/>
<br/>
- No! Guh! – Shouted Calli, and immediately after she lowered the volume of her voice. – Nothing like that. Wait a second.<br/>
<br/>
Calli got up from bed and took the blue book from her desk. Kiara took a really long look at her girlfriend naked body and ended up being flustered by her very own dirty thoughts. Meanwhile, Gura was still behind the door, and in that moment she turned around, flushing more red than before. Tempted by her growing curiosity, Gura stayed at the door and continued to eavesdrop on the two girls.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara started leafing through the large notebook, giggling and leaving a few comments here and there. There weren't many notes. Most of the references began with what Kiara remembered as her first meeting with Calli. There were no great records about her past lives, just a few anecdotes. As she flipped through, she saw writings about the collabs they had done together and some photos of them in different places; at the restaurant, at their respective homes, and even some photos they had taken in Hokkaido during their "Homiemoon".Then suddenly Kiara stopped, curious about a sketch that Calli had done by hand. It depicted a girl with typical phoenix features, but it was pretty clear it wasn't her.<br/>
<br/>
- Who’s this blue-haired birb?<br/>
<br/>
- Yeah… about that… - Calli was doing her best not to bury herself under the sheets and hide.<br/>
<br/>
- Ohoh, so this is the thing you were embarrassed about. Interesting. I’m still waiting though<br/>
<br/>
- Remember when… uh, i told you that I had a dream, a good one?<br/>
<br/>
- Yes, I remember. You still haven't told me about it.<br/>
<br/>
- Well, basically, in the dream I was promoted to Death-Sensei, and I had a home and you… uh… - The reaper was having a really hard time talking about her dream. The phoenix was staring at her with a cute and annoying grin. – you were my wife…<br/>
<br/>
- Oh!<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t shout!<br/>
<br/>
- Oops, sorry<br/>
<br/>
- At a certain point in the dream I go home and I find you and, well, the girl in the dream… Clara<br/>
<br/>
- Clara? You mean the name I liked for our daughter? Wait – Kiara connected the dots and her face showed the sudden revelation. – We had a daughter! Oh my god, she’s so cute! You’re so cute! – Kiara jumped on her girlfriend showering her with kisses.<br/>
<br/>
- Guh! Stop, you’ll wake up everyone! – As Calli said those words, she had the vague feeling that someone was at the door. She thought she had heard some kind of noise, but even with that doubt in her mind she preferred to cuddle her girlfriend a little more before finally sleeping.<br/>
<br/>
Immediately after the talk she eavesdropped on between the two lovebirds, Gura went back to bed quietly, trying not to wake up the priestess and the detective. She hid her blushing face under the blankets. At this point she could care less about Amelia kicking her, the shark girl’s mind was to focused on trying to comprehend what she had just seen. No matter how hard she tried, Gura couldn't sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Wanna See You Again Sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Holomyth trip continues as time seems to fly.<br/>The five girls are enjoying so much being all together, even if one of them is flustered by knowing more than she should.<br/>Slowly, but steadly, the time to say goodbye is getting closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
- Hey! Are you going to sleep all day?<br/>
<br/>
- Uh? Uhm… Good Morning Ame – Gura said slowly opening her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
- Come on Shart, breakfast is almost ready<br/>
<br/>
Gura widened her eyes trying to recover from the drowsiness. She got up and sat on the bed yawning. While stretching her limbs and tail, she noticed that she was the last one to wake up. She could hear the priestess and the detective in the kitchen. It took her a few minutes before she could reconnect her brain and remember why she had slept maybe two or three hours that night. The memory of Calli and Kiara acting like a couple hit her like a flash. All the numbness and drowsiness disappeared in an instant as a slight blush showed on her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
In the kitchen, Amelia was sitting on the sofa trying to understand something about a Japanese TV show that was airing. As much as she practiced, it was still too difficult for her. Ina was setting the big round table humming a song. Her expression gave off a sense of relax and excitement at the same time. From time to time she would smile smugly glancing at Calliope and Kiara who were preparing breakfast. The reaper and the phoenix were working hard to make a fancy breakfast, coordinating perfectly so as not to get in the way of each other.<br/>
<br/>
When Gura arrived in the kitchen rubbing her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the couple cooking in perfect harmony. In that instant she couldn't help but think about what she had seen the previous night and what that could had implied. The shark girl had always had some kind of feeling about the so-called Takamori-ship and she gladly supported it, but she never came to think it could sail like this.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh, look who’s there! – Amelia mocked the shark girl.<br/>
<br/>
- Good morning everyone<br/>
<br/>
- Hey Gura! You’re finally awake. – Kiara said with a lively voice.<br/>
<br/>
- You were trying to cross the border? – Ina whispered to herself laughing at her own joke.<br/>
<br/>
- Breakfast is almost ready! – Calli stated without turning to the other girls.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing that, Amelia got up from the couch and moved towards the other girls. She felt a strange sensation in how her friends were behaving. Gura being so quiet, Calli and Kiara not having a quarrel and Ina smiling happily glancing at them. She felt like there was something off. “Maybe I’m just overthinking stuff” she thought. She decided to shake that strange sensation off and a grin formed on her face.<br/>
<br/>
- You know what? You really look like a married couple<br/>
<br/>
- Uh!? – Calli said, glaring at the detective. A slight blush formed on her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
- Well, duh. We are married. Right, my waifu? – Kiara responded laughing joyfully. She was trying her best to go along with what Amelia was saying without showing embarrassment, but in reality she was just enjoying poking fun at her girlfriend.<br/>
<br/>
As the five girls had all sat down at the table ready to enjoy their breakfast, the classic bickering and flirting of the Takamori couple began. They all laughed at Kiara's exaggerated advances and Calli's clumsy attempts to reject her. Almost all of them. Gura was more or less silent, giggling a little occasionally. What she was seeing was too out of tune with what she had witnessed the previous night. "It’s clear that there is something between them. Obviously, they don't feel like telling us right now" thought the shark girl. This clarity did not prevent her from blushing from embarrassment seeing the reaper and the phoenix behave like two quarrelsome newlyweds. After all, the memories of the previous night were etched in her mind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That sense of embarrassment mixed with the happiness that her two friends had actually ended up together accompanied the shark girl throughout her stay in Japan. She had thought of talking with Amelia and Ina about it, but if Calli and Kiara still hadn't mentioned it, there must have been a reason. Besides, she felt that the priestess had already guessed something. “Ironic” she thought “the detective is the only one who still hasn't noticed.”<br/>
<br/>
Their stay in Japan continued for four days. That one could only has been a short vacation as all the girls had different commitments outside and inside Hololive. Between promised collaborations and various ongoing projects, they weren't organized to stay long. It was also too early to have their 3D debut, so there wasn't even that excuse to extend the stay. The five girls spent those days in a rather relaxed manner. They went out often, touring various places around that area of Japan. They behaved essentially like stereotypical tourists, and curiously the one who acted as the guide most of the time was Kiara instead of Calli, although the latter was the one who was living there in Japan.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Obviously, between a walk outside, a visit to a few shops and a delicious meal in a restaurant, the five friends had multiple streams playing various games and doing activities all together. Drawings, video games, karaoke, and small and amusing squabbles among them fueled by the fact that in those occasions they were all in the same room able to make fun of each other freely. They had a great time. Those days were certainly some of the most beautiful the five girls had in quite some time now. Not everything was perfect, of course. For Gura in particular, it was difficult to pretend that everything was. After all, every night, when the priestess and the detective were sleeping soundly, the shark girl was too conscious of the situation and consequently ended up waking up at inopportune moments.<br/>
<br/>
Every night she heard chatter and humming in the background. Almost impossible to hear without paying attention. Gura didn't know whether to thank or curse herself for having particularly sharpened senses. She was an apex predator after all. One night she heard them rambling about Kiara being particularly clingy and affectionate with the other girls, but that conversation ended with Calliope's defeat when Kiara began to snuggle her girlfriend, thrilled by the reaper’s jealousy. The next night she heard no particular chatter, but questionable noises. They went on for quite a while. Gura tried hard not to focus on what was happening in the reaper's bedroom, but she ended up hearing everything. She was genuinely surprised that with all the fuss they were making, Amelia and Ina still slept without problems. On the last night she heard that the two girls cuddled for hours, talking about how they were sad about leaving each other again. However, it seemed that they were already planning a trip to “Australia” so that Calli could visit Kiara this time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- Hurry up<br/>
<br/>
- What's with all this rush?<br/>
<br/>
- It’s just that you are extremely slow. You bother me.<br/>
<br/>
- Shut up Watson - The shark girl chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
- Can you not argue for five minutes? – Ina asked jokingly.<br/>
<br/>
- Nah - Amelia and Gura said in unison.<br/>
<br/>
The five members of HoloMyth had almost arrived at the airport. It was around 3pm. They were supposed to catch their respective flights that afternoon. Like when they arrived, although their flights were different, their departure times were particularly close to each other. Calli had several commitments for the day, but she insisted on accompanying them to the airport. Gura and Amelia were on the front, walking at a brisk pace almost as if they were competing. Apparently carrying suitcases and luggage wasn't enough to stop them. Kiara and Ina were in the back, chatting with the reaper. Calli was working on a new song and both the phoenix and the priestess couldn't wait to hear it.<br/>
<br/>
There was a slight feeling of melancholy in the air. The time to say goodbye was getting closer and closer. Despite the laughter and the jokes, the girls’ smiles were accompanied by a hint of sadness. The phoenix’s and the reaper’s smiles were particularly difficult to maintain. They had a great desire to end the farce and say goodbye to each other properly, exchanging all the love and affection they were holding back. In those moments Calli sincerely thought about opening up and let the other girls know about her and Kiara. Still, something inside her kept her from doing so and she hated herself for that.<br/>
<br/>
The five friends were standing in the hall saying goodbye to each other. Gura and Amelia waved the girls off quite brightly, shaking off the sadness and melancholy. Ina’s eyes were bright with tears. She had enjoyed so much those last few days and she would miss the company of her genmates. Kiara didn't hold back from crying for a few minutes, hugging Calli and her other friends energetically, which obviously had a major impact on her reaper. A moment before Calli could burst into tears while embracing her girlfriend, she heard her whispering something in her ear. "Wait for me outside". A few minutes later the four girls said goodbye to Calli to go and queue for check-in. The reaper watched them walk away from her waving her hand at them and then exit the airport.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh, I forgot to tell Calli something! I will be right back!<br/>
<br/>
- Uh? Ok we are waiting for you here.<br/>
<br/>
Kiara ran away from the three friends and headed for the airport exit. Gura seeing her escape understood immediately that that would probably has been the phoenix’s chance to properly say goodbye to her partner, away from prying eyes. She was a bit stunned when Ina looked at both her and Amelia with a lively look and a proud smile on her face.<br/>
<br/>
- Let's go too. Let's go take a look.<br/>
<br/>
- Uh? Why? - said a very confused Amelia.<br/>
<br/>
- I have a feeling. As if something could happen - continued the priestess, moving her gaze to the shark girl - What do you think Gura?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- I think we should let them be. I mean… - Gura fumbled around her words quite a bit, feeling caught red handed with some secret information.<br/>
<br/>
- Hey bozo, I know you. You’re hiding something, right? – Amelia gazed at the shark girl, studying her. Gura’s silence and flushed face were enough to confirm that she knew something.<br/>
<br/>
- I just think that she will be back soon and we should stay in line for the check-in.<br/>
<br/>
- Sure, sure. Let’s go, Ina. – the detective said smugly ruffling Gura’s white hair.<br/>
<br/>
The priestess’ smile beamed as she and Amelia slowly walked toward the airport exit. Gura sighed and followed them. The three girls reached the exit and hid behind a wall, looking at the phoenix and the reaper. Amelia and Ina were surprised to see them tightly hugging each other.<br/>
<br/>
- I’ll miss you so much – Kiara said snuggling to the reaper<br/>
<br/>
- I’ll miss you too. Remember to text me as soon as you arrive home.<br/>
<br/>
- Of course. Don’t worry.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t tell me not to worry. You know I can’t do that.<br/>
<br/>
- Hehe, that’s why I say it. To see how cute my girlfriend is when she’s protective and caring.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh, shut up Kusotori – Calli said flushing red. Then she looked back at the orange-haired girl. She stared into her mesmerizing eyes as she felt her owns getting teary. – I don’t want you to leave…<br/>
<br/>
- Hey hey, don’t cry. If you cry, I cry too. – Kiara tighten the embrace smiling blissfully at her beloved.<br/>
<br/>
- Two months without you…<br/>
<br/>
- Hey, for starters, it’s only fifty days. We will still be in touch. I’ll text you all the time, and I’ll be sure to give you your daily dose of Kiara’s love and affection – The two girls chuckled. They kept looking at each other’s eyes. It was like they were able to communicate with their gazes alone.<br/>
<br/>
- I love you – Kiara broke the silence smiling warmly.<br/>
<br/>
- I love you too.<br/>
<br/>
The reaper and the phoenix brought their lips close to one other, enjoying one last passionate kiss before saying goodbye. Little did they know about a certain detective that sneakily took a photo of that moment. Amelia’s face was decorated with a slight blush and a confused grin. Ina was smiling happily staring at the two lovers, and Gura was looking away, embarrassed by her own mind constantly reminding her of the events of the previous nights.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- Sorry! I had to ask Calli an important thing! – Kiara said after running back to the line for the check-in.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh, don’t worry – Ina responded calmly.<br/>
<br/>
- Why are you so far back in the line? Did you wait for me?<br/>
<br/>
- Yeah… We thought about… uhm… waiting for you - Gura mumbled. Her cheeks were still red from embarrassment. A sudden silence formed between the four girls. Kiara felt confused. Ina seemed calm and happy. Strangely happy. Gura was barely audible when talking, and Amelia was looking at the floor, avoiding the phoenix’s gaze. After an interminable minute of awkward silence the detective burst out laughing and looked at Kiara.<br/>
<br/>
- Ok, Ok! Should we talk about the lovey couple? – Amelia exclaimed while giving Kiara some strong pats on the back.<br/>
<br/>
- Uh!? Wha-what do you mean? – the phoenix and the shark girl blushed deeply. After hearing those words Ina burst out laughing too, almost crying from the comedic situation.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t be so embarrassed Kiara. – the priestess said after recollecting herself a little. – I knew that there was something between you.<br/>
<br/>
- Uh, uhm… eh… - Kiara was having a really hard time to connect some English words in a sentence.<br/>
<br/>
- Don’t even try to deny it! – Amelia interrupted the phoenix’s babble.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Calli was walking back home from the airport. She softly touched her lips in remembering the kiss she just had had with her girlfriend. She was already feeling lonely. The reaper hated the fact that she could feel so sad about Kiara being far away from her. “Ugh. Being in love is a pain” she thought. Step by step she kept walking, fantasizing about all the moments she had ì with the phoenix and with her other genmates. However, her thoughts were interrupted when a notification popped on her phone.<br/>
<br/>
A quick glance was enough for the reaper to understand what was happening on the Holomyth group chat. Calli's face turned a fiery red when she saw the photo of herself and Kiara kissing. “Long live the spouses” Ina had written. "Caught ya" texted Watson instead. "Calli, we got busted" Kiara wrote adding various crying emojis. Gura limited herself to a simple "Congratulations".<br/>
<br/>
Calli felt her face burn with embarrassment. Her eyes started looking everywhere panicking. She felt flustered, embarrassed, but almost relieved. The four girls had sent a photo of themselves together. It depicted the shark girl, the priestess and the detective teasing the very flustered phoenix. Calli no longer knew what to think. Then she red Kiara's latest message. "You know what? I'm glad they found out. I really just wanted to shout it at everyone and now I can. I love you so much Calli!”</p><p>Calliope put her hand to her face to hide the strong blush on her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
-You're really stupid Kusotori - she said to herself sighing - I can't wait to see you again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finally reached the end of my very first Fanfiction!<br/>Thank you to everyone that supported this series!<br/>As you can see is an open ending. I was thinking of probably writing some one shots in the future that follow this storyline, but that's just a vague idea at the moment.<br/>Now i'm going to work on a more story-driven series. It will probably be much darker and angsty. I hope you'll read it nonetheless.<br/>Thank you again for the support!<br/>Glory to Takamori o7</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never thought i would have ever liked to read fanfictions, much less write them myself. Then Takamori happened. I thought it might be at least some writing practice, especially since English is not my first language. I will probably update this work with more stories, continuing from this one.  I enjoyed writing it and filling it with references. I hope you liked it. Any feedback it's greatly appreciated.</p><p>Twitter: @Kendrak98</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>